There are worse things i could do
by Lilly Shiba
Summary: 6 Monate nach Ende des zweiten Teils. Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt und Rachel ist wütend auf Kurt. Dritte Teil meiner Klaine OS Sammlung und höchstwarscheinlich der Letzte Teil meiner Getting Married Today Reihe. Weder Rachel noch Adam Freundlich.


Es war über ein halbes Jahr vergangen seit Rachel von Kurt und Blaines Hochzeit erfahren hatte. Die Nachricht, dass Kurt mit Blaine zusammen ziehen wollte nahm sie, wie auch schon angenommen, nicht gut auf. Direkt nach Blaines Abschluss war dieser zu seinem Ehemann nach New York gezogen. Sie hatten sich gemeinsam eine Wohnung gekauft, nicht die die Kurt zuerst im Auge hatte, aber ihre Wohnung war dennoch schön, und Rachel in Bushwick zurück gelassen. Zuerst war Kurt ausgezogen und dann Santana, die lieber mit Brittany zusammen leben wollte als mit Rachel. Rachel schien es auch Kurt übel zu nehmen, dass er ihr nichts von der Hochzeit erzählt hatte, sie es nur durch Zufall herausgefunden hatte und er es ihr erst erzählt hatte, als Blaine ihn besuchen kam.  
Burt und Carole hatten Kurt und Blaine als Hochzeitsgeschenk einen zweiwöchigen Aufenthalt in Paris geschenkt, welchen das Paar nach Blaines Abschluss antrat. In diesen zwei Wochen waren Finn und Puck in die Wohnung der beiden gezogen. Doch als Kurt und Blaine aus Paris wieder kamen war die Wohnung zu aller erstaunen sauber. Dies war aber nur Quinn zu verdanken, da sie auch nach New York gekommen war um Puck wieder zusehen, da die beiden sich seit seinem Eintritt in der Air Force nicht mehr gesehen hatten.  
Nun begann ein neues Schuljahr und zwischen Kurt und Rachel herrschte immer noch Funkstille, da Rachel inzwischen zu Brody gezogen war, wo auch immer dies war.  
„Kurt wir müssen reden.", sagte Rachel als sie Kurt an dem ersten Schultag in einem der Flure traf.  
„Ich wüsste nicht worüber." Kurt war klar gewesen, dass er ihr früher oder später über den Weg laufen würde, auch wenn ihm später lieber war.  
„Doch das weißt du! Du kannst nicht einfach so irgendjemanden heiraten und von mir Verständnis erwarten. Besonders nicht, da du einfach ausgezogen bist!" Diesmal blieb Kurt stehen und drehte sich zu seiner ehemaligen besten Freundin um. Sie schien Nerven zu haben.  
„Rachel, Blaine ist kein Fremder. Ich bin mit ihm seit meinem Junior Jahr zusammen. Wir hatten mit ihm die Nationals gewonnen! Du hattest ihn sogar schon mal geküsst. Außerdem hatte ich dir 3 Monate vorher bescheid gegeben. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dich nicht gefragt hätte, ob ich einen Fremden bei uns wohnen lassen kann, so wie du es mit Brody getan hast!" Kurts Stimme war etwas lauter gewesen als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch ihm war es egal.  
„Du kannst doch nicht Brody mit Blaine vergleichen. Blaine hatte dich betrogen!", schrie Rachel ihn wütend an.  
„Blaine hatte mich genau einmal mit einem One-Night-Stand betrogen. Danach war er aber auch sofort zu mir gekommen und hatte sich dafür bei mir entschuldigt. Brody hingegen betrügt dich schon seit einem halben Jahr ständig. Du scheinst es aber nicht zu merken."  
Rachels Augen waren größer als zuvor und mit Tränen gefüllt. „Nimm das zurück!"  
„Kann ich nicht. Es ist die Wahrheit, genauso wie ich besser bin als du. Ich habe in unserem Sophmore Jahr nur freiwillig das Hohe F in Defying Gravity verhauen."  
„Das hast du nicht. Darauf habe ich mein ganzes Selbstvertrauen aufgebaut" Wenn Kurt es nicht besser würde, würde er fast sagen, dass Rachel gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Echte Tränen, nicht die Falschen, die sie oft benutzte wenn sie etwas Bestimmtes wollte.  
„Das ist nicht mein Problem", sagte Kurt kühl. Es war ja auch nicht seins. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass Rachel auf so etwas ihr Selbstvertrauen aufbaute. Also drehte er sich um und ließ Rachel auf dem inzwischen leeren Flur stehen.

Am Abend war es etwas später geworden als Kurt es geplant hatte. Etwas war eine Übertreibung. Isabell wollte dass er um 7 ging, doch es war halb 10 als Kurt endlich das Licht in seinem Büro bei ausmachte. Es hatte zwar so ausgesehen, als würde Kurt der letzte sein, doch er wusste, dass Isabell nicht gehen würde bis er gegangen war. Kurt hatte aber den Artikel beenden wollen, an dem er saß, auch wenn dies bedeutete dass er nicht mit Blaine zu Abendessen konnte und den Abend mit ihm verbringen. So wie Kurt aber Blaine kannte, würde dieser Kurts Abendessen im Backofen warm halten bis Kurt endlich zuhause war und sich dann zu ihm setzten, obwohl er selber total müde sein würde. Wenn Kurt gegessen hatte würden beide schlafen gehen und am nächsten Morgen noch schnell das Geschirr abwaschen, wofür sie am Abend zuvor zu müde waren.  
Als Kurt seine Wohnungstür aufschloss war es schon kurz vor 10. Er erwartete dass in der Küche noch der Backofen an sein würde und im Wohnzimmer der Fernseher, vor dem Blaine eingeschlafen war oder am Dösen. Aber weder der Backofen noch der Fernseher war an. Die Wohnung war dunkel und leise, so als ob niemand zuhause war. Kurt trat in die Wohnung und sofort auf Glasscherben. Er schaltete das Licht an und erblickte seine Wohnung in einem totalen Caos. Überall lagen Sachen rum, Glasscherben (so als ob jemand die Bilder, die in der Wohnung hingen alle runter geschmissen hatte) und sogar Tapete (hatte der Einbrecher etwa die Tapete von der Wand gerissen? Wieso?).  
„Blaine?", rief Kurt besorgt in die Wohnung. Wo war Blaine? War ihm etwas zugestoßen? Hatte er etwas selber die Wohnung so verwüstet? „Blaine, wo bist du?"  
Vorsichtig bahnte Kurt sich seinen Weg durch den Flur, ohne dabei zu viel zu zertreten. Leider gelang es ihm nicht immer und er trat dabei noch auf das ein oder andere Bild. Kurt erwartete, dass das Schlafzimmer nicht besser aussah, doch auf das was er sah war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Der Gesamte Inhalt der Kleiderschränke lag auf dem Boden und dem Bett verteilt und dazwischen Blaine. Blaine sah überhaupt nicht so aus, wie als er Kurt vor einigen Stunden zu begleitet hatte. Seine Locken hatten sich aus dem Helm von Haargel gelöst und sein Gesicht war geschwollen.  
„Blaine!" Nun war Kurt egal dass er auf seine so wundervolle Designer Kleidung trat, es ging immerhin um seinen Ehemann und er war alles andere als Herzlos. Beim Bett angekommen suchte Kurt erstmal nach Blaines Puls, den er dann auch fand. Blaine war nur bewusstlos, nicht tot. Eine Träne nach der anderen liefen dem NYADA Studenten über die Wange. Durch ein paar tiefe Atemzüge versuchte er sich zu beruhigen um dann den Notruf zu wählen. Dabei ging ihm eine Frage durch den Kopf. Wer würde so etwas tun? Wer hasste ihn und Blaine so sehr?

Nachdem der Krankenwagen endlich da war, war Kurt mit Blaine mitgefahren. Im Krankenhaus hatte er erstmal seinen Vater angerufen und ihm alles erzählt, ihm aber auch versichert, dass weder er noch Carole kommen müssen. Am nächsten Morgen hatte Kurt sich von Blaine für ein paar Stunden verabschieden müssen, da er zum Unterricht musste. Isabell hatte ihm natürlich frei gegeben, als Kurt sie angerufen hatte. Sie wollte auch ins Krankenhaus kommen, doch Kurt hatte ihr Angebot dankend abgelehnt.  
„Ich habe gehört was mit Blaine passiert ist. Es tut mir so leid." Adam hatte auf Kurt nach dessen erster Stunde gewartet und war ihm gefolgt, während Kurt den Engländer ignorierte.  
Kurt drehte sich zu Adam um und bemerkte wie dieser versuchte seine Hände noch tiefer in seine Taschen zu stecken, so als ob er sie vor etwas verstecken wollte. Kurt hatte auch bemerkt, dass Adam anders ging, als ob er in schmerzen wäre.  
Bevor beide Männer es wussten hatte Kurt Adam schon gegen eine Wand gepresst. „Woher weißt du das mit Blaine?", zischte Kurt Adam an. „Niemand weiß davon!" Adam versuchte auf den Boden zu sehen, doch sein Blick traf den von Kurt. „DU! Du hast ihm das angetan."  
„Sei froh dass ich nicht schlimmeres getan habe. Du hättest es verdient, nachdem was du mir angetan hast."  
„Was habe ich dir angetan? Wegen DIR liegt MEIN EHEMANN IM KOMA!" Wütend drehte Kurt sich um, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
„Ich wollte dich damals heiraten.", flüsterte Adam ihm hinterher.

A/N: Hallo Leute, eigentlich hatte ich vor, die Getting Married Today Serie hier zu beenden. Nun ist meine Frage aber an euch, wollt ihr das, oder lieber einen vierten Teil? Auf diesen vierten Teil würdet ihr dann aber etwas warten müssen, da ich noch über 5 weitere Geschichten per Hand vorgeschrieben habe, die ich erstmal abtippe und hier hochlade, bevor ich einen weiteren Teil schreibe. Außerdem habe ich zwei größere Glee Projecte und noch andere Geschichten, die ich derzeit schreibe. Das letzte Wort würde aber immer noch Sabrina, meine beste Freundin, haben, da ich alle Geschichten für sie schreibe/ geschrieben habe. Es liegt also nicht an mir, ob es eine Fortsetzung gibt, sondern an ihr. Der Titel der Geschichte kommt von dem Song "There Are Worse Things I Could Do" aus dem Musical "Grease".


End file.
